Come Back To Me
by SaSuRa-Chan
Summary: SasuSaku NaruHina InoShika TenNeji The girls was tired of waiting...What if tsunade gives them a vacation on another world! And the boys came back/found out they love them? What would happen? Will the boys go and find the girls? Please R R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own Naruto ( Talking in sleep)**

**A/n: Hey guys its my first time ok I allow flames cause I'm new right I should learn new things.. Sasuke and Sakura Forever!**

((hey))-Author Note

_Inner Self_

It was another day of sadness for the girls. They have waited for so long for the boys to recognize them. It had been so long they had already given up hopes.

But they know deep down there was still a tiny bit of hope in their hearts

And the four girls are.

Sakura Haruno currently age is 16,ANBU leader at 15 that was trained under the godaime (( Did i spell it correct?)) herself

Hinata Hyuga currently age is 16 ANBU co-leader at 15. Who knew the shy hyuga could have attain a high position?

Ino Yamanaka currently age is 16 in one of ANBU best tracking teams. The girl that once cared only about looks was no longer there. Replaced by a strong and determined

And lastly, Ten Ten currently age is 16 also in the ANBU best tracking team.

~SasuSaku~

Now they were all sitting in the café chatting as tsunade had given her word saying there will be no mission for that day.

"Ahhh this is life! So many days of mission finally we can enjoy" Ten Ten rejoiced as she plodded down her seat.

"But you do know its only for one day right? So better enjoy while we can" said Hinata.

Sakura and Ino nodded in argrement. As they took their orders they chatted happily about the latest fashion, hey even if they had grown up their still womens right?

Just then a ninja about chunnin level appeared beside them.

"Ladies, tsunade wishes to see you now." The chunnin said and 'poof" he was gone.

"Man what does the old hag wants?" Ino said lazily.

~NaruHina~

And a knock was heard at the door of the hokage office.

"What do you want Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked in a boring way.

"I thought today was a no mission day…"Ino complain

"Ladies it is a no mission day.. I called you here to allow you to have a vacation on a another world."Tsunade explain

"Another world? Vacation? " question Hinata

"Yes another world and vacation your see there is another world where humans know nothing about ninjas they live a life without wars. I am sending your there to allow you to free your minds for wars and as well as boys.." Tsunade drawled out

"But..but…"The three ladies said in unsion

"No buts! It was requested by Ten Ten herself"

"Ten Ten?! Why u do it?"

"Well of corse I'll do it I just want to free my minds from them I believe you all would want that too right?" Shouted Ten Ten she was already going into crying mode.

"Aww Ten-chan you could have tell us. Thank You Ten-chan" the three girls said in unsion again.

"So its settle than! You girls will leave tomorrow morning I will thus explain further" Tsunade said.

'Ya just get the hell out of here so I can drink my sake!' screamed in tsunade mind.

And that the girls took their leaves and bid goodbye to their dearest hokage. Not.

They were home, they stayed together as they wanted to comfort what their friend, the sorrows cause by the boys and making themselves feel better along the way.

~Ino and Shika~

**So how was it!! Please R&R please!!!Please? Tell me if theres anything wrong with the grammer( which I think there is)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I think by now you all should know that 1story every day right but sometimes maybe more!

Lets get on with the story!~

****TenNeji***

So the four heart broken girls where waiting at the Hokage office waiting for the blond hokage to erm wake up from her deep slumber.

"Oi Sakura! Go wake her up! I had enough of this she was the one that called us her at 7a.m in the morning! And here she is sleeping, dreaming about her beloved sake!" shouted Ino.

"What! Why do I have to wake her up! And how you know she's dreaming about sake?!" Sakura shouted twice as loud. And during all the commotion the hokage was still in her deep sleep.

"Because you are her student once she might not get that angry when you wake hee up. And about the sake part.. I just know ok?!" muttered Ino but her voice was loud every time so when she muttered is equally to our normal voice.

Sakura argree. Finally. So she screamed at the hokage who woke up but the poor Sakura ended up getting a bruise on her head.

"Eh hem yes erm yes your vacation yes. You all shall go to the another world for how long you want I will teach you the handsigns for teleporting back. Anymore question? Oh and I have also forgot! Here." Tsunade said a tint of tiredness in her voice.

She threw four weird looking things to them.

"Those are handphones they can send out message to another person in less than a minute. I got for you four the latest module and here are the keys for your house there I will teleport straight near your house so need not worry"

So they about 30minutes learning the jutsu and tsunade proceed to performing the jutsu.

"Girls remember enjoy but train! When you girls come back I don't want to see you all rusty at your skills. And take off your minds off the boys already, their not worth your sorrows."

The girls smiled warmly at the hokage thinking no village could have a better hokage than the village hidden in the leaves.

The hokage made the hand signs and the portal came out. The four girls bid goodbye to the hokage took their things and went into the portal.

***SasuSaku***

Sorry for the short chapter!! Its already late at night so.. but I promise next chappie will be longer I promise!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Is my story ok so far?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Hinata does.**

***SasuSaku***

Somewhere around the outskirts of Konoha…

"Oi! Lets get going faster!! I want to see Hinata-chan!!"

"Uzimaki((correct?)) Are you trying to woo my cousin?!"

"Ahehe lets just get going ok?"

"Hn…" 'Sakura..wait for me..'

"Man..Its so troublesome…"

And you guess it right it is our favourite guys. Naruto the hokage wannabe, Sasuke the ice cube , Neji the stonic and the lazy ass Shikamaru.

***TenNeji***

"Ahhhhh!!!!" the girls shouted in horror.

"Ouch! My butt!!"

"My leg! Oi get off me your heavy Ino-pig!"

The people around them look at them weirdly. The girls quickly get up and stop shouting. They look around and admire the so called "other world". Just then a car whiz by in front of them.

"Wow.. so many tall buildings! And.. so many cars.." Ino said in amazement the others argree with their mouths wide open.

After their 'wows' they set their way into finding their way to their house. About 15mins of finding they finally found it. It was a two-story house, they went in and check it out. There was a very big backyard they guess tsunade bought it so they could use it to train.

There was a total of 5 rooms, they decided that none of them will sleep in the master bedroom saying that it was no fair. So they took their things and went into their rooms.

Sakura's room was beside Ten Ten's, Hinata's is opposite Sakura 's room while beside Ino's.((If you don't get it, you can try draw it out))

They decided that some will buy the kitchen utensil while some will get some groceries or pillows and some daily stuffs we use.

***InoShika***

"WOOHOO!! We're finally back to konoha!" shouted. The three other boys believe the people in the village hidden in the stone can hear him.

"Shut up dobe your hurting my ears" said Sasuke voice still as cold as ever."

"Don't call me dobe teme!"

"Dobe." He said calmly

"Teme!"

"Dobe" still as calm as ever

"TEME!"

"Will you guys just SHUT UP! So troublesome…" The lazy ass said getting annoyed of their argument.

The boys were finally back in konoha. After Sasuke came back 1 year ago after killing his brother they set out to train outside konoha, of course first getting permission from the godaime. When they left they were 14 years old now came back at age 16. Their skills you could say that it is about high jounin level to low ANBU level.

So they set out to the hokage's office.

Soon after telling the hokage their comeback, they went their own ways. But this certain blond decided to follow the hyuga.

"Why are you following me uzimaki." The hyuga ask sternly.

"Ahehe.. erm I want to find Hinata-chan..I miss her. Ano please let me go with you onegai!" Our favourite blond pleaded.

The white eye hyuga had no choice knowing it will be hard to shake off the blond. So they went to the hyuga house or we should say mansion.

"Just walk straight then turn right and find the door with a flower at the corner that's Hinata room. I'll be going out for awhile" He did't even know why he told uzimaki that, he just did.

"OKAY! HINATA-CHAN!!! I'M BACK!" The hyperactive blond dash towards the right direction given by the white eye hyuga.

Just as Neji was about to leave the house, you guess it he was going to our dear Ten Ten's house but then a blond came dashing at him, he swear he saw smoke behind as he was running.

"Ahhhh!!! Neji!! HINATA-CHAN GONE!!!"

"Maybe she's just with her friends you knuckle-head"Neji replied calmly.

"Oh..I did't thought of that..Oh well I'll just go find her!" In a blink of an eye the hyperactive blond was gone.

The hyuga set out to Ten Ten's house. He knock on the door, when the door open expecting to see the wepon mistress but saw a women with such thick make up that it could make someone puke. But in Neji case not wanting to lose face his left eye twitch. Animatedly .

"Arh! What do you want!" the lady or coughbitchcough asked

"Might I ask where did the previous owner moved to?"

"How should I know?! But I did heard something like leaving the village or something like that. Arh I don't know just go ask the hokage or something." And with that the bitch erm no pig wait that's for Ino lady yes correct slam the door at the poor Neji face.

'Ouch that freaking hurts! But whatever.. Move? Left the village?! What the hell?!' our white eye freak thought.

Just then the lazy ass come by, he asked Neji whether he saw Ino. The hyuga explain what happen when he went to look for Ten Ten in her house, of course skipping the part where the lady slam the door on his face.

Just then the hokage wannabe came dashing here.

"Ahh pant Hinata pant chan is pant gone I pant pant look everywhere pant and can't find her!"

"Oi Hyuga, Shikamaru dobe you all seen Sakura?" The iceberg pass by and decided to ask them about it.

Shikamaru and Neji look at each other and then at Sasuke and then look back at Naruto and said..

"We have to tell the hokage about this"

***TenNeji***

"Finally reach home!" The three girls plodded down the sofa. They had met each other along the way coming back home.

"Neh neh Sakura-chan what are we really going to do in this world anyway?" Hinata said timdly she don't studder anymore around her bestfriends but is still shy.

"Hmmm I never thought of that lets wait for Ino-pig first"And speaking of the devil..

"AHHH GIRLSS!! LOOK AT THIS!!" And like lighting she place her things down and slam down to her seat.

"What is it Ino?

"Look what I found!" surprisingly she did't pant. She held up a white piece of paper and when they saw what was written in that piece of paper surprise them greatly….

Hahaha hope you all like it! ^^


End file.
